


We'll be young forever

by SSM_Sterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Jealous Derek, Jealous Stiles, Love/Hate, M/M, Out of Character, Young Derek
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 23:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12851487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSM_Sterek/pseuds/SSM_Sterek
Summary: Вместе бок о бок пройти всю жизнь.





	We'll be young forever

**Author's Note:**

> Автор: Boggart12  
> Все права принадлежат группе SSM [Sterek 18+].

Только спустя годы и годы Дерек понял, что Стайлз был тем, к чему он так долго и упорно шел. 

Они познакомились в Нью-Йоркском колледже и моментально возненавидели друг друга. Они были разными, абсолютно разными. Веселый и болтливый Стайлз, угрюмый и молчаливый Дерек. Неловкий и хрупкий Стайлз, высокий и широкоплечий Дерек. Филолог Стайлз и программист Дерек. У Дерека была большая семья, а у Стайлза только отец. У Дерека не было друзей, лишь Эрика, а Стайлз был постоянно окружен людьми. Стайлз носил мешковатые худи, а Дереку нравились кожанки и майки без принтов.  
Даже ненавидели друг друга они и то по-разному. Стайлз обожал сыпать саркастичными комментариями, закатывать глаза и упрекать неотесанного Хейла в том, что он не в состоянии оценить всю прелесть инфантила Холдена Колфилда. Дерек предпочитал молча впечатывать зарвавшегося мальчишку во все доступные вертикальные поверхности, красноречиво хмуриться и злорадно заявлять, что тупой как пробка Стилински не в состоянии решить простейшего интегрального уравнения.

Весь колледж с замиранием сердца каждый раз наблюдал за тем, как неразговорчивый и обычно спокойный громила-Хейл яростно бледнеет и чуть ли не рычит на миролюбивую болтушку-Стилински, которая в данный момент времени зло сжимает кулаки и нелепо краснеет в тон кенгурушки.

И спустя почти два семестра Дерек уже жизни не представлял без ежедневных беспочвенных, но громких ссор. Он сам не заметил, как привык к вечно маячившему у него перед глазами усыпанному родинками лицу с вздернутым носом и нелепыми хипстеровскими очками.

Дерек не знал, почему ярость и презрение сошли на нет.   
Он не понял, когда именно стал нарочно искать встреч со Стилински.  
Как и не понял того, почему именно Стайлз поддерживал его после болезненного разрыва с Пейдж. Не понял, почему Стилински резко прекратил всяческое общение с ним, стоило Дереку начать встречаться с Дженнифер. Он честно пытался поговорить с мальчишкой, пытался как раньше нагрубить, чтобы вывести его из себя и заставить ответить. Но Стилински всякий раз просто молча проходил мимо, не удостоив Дерека даже взглядом. Это оказалось неожиданно больно, но Дерек предпочитал не замечать невнятную тоску.

И Дерек продолжал игнорировать происходящее, пока на горизонте не появилась сучка Малия Тейт. Появилась и ловко увела за собой Стилински, который, казалось, только этого и ждал.

Дерек не мог поверить в то, как легко Стайлз пошел за ней, будто на поводке, стоило только этой шлюхе вильнуть задом. Это его мальчишка, его и только его!  
И только тогда Дерек смог признаться себе в том, что влюблен. Влюблен в этого Стилински, вместе с его дурацкими родинками, очками, нелепыми мешковатыми толстовками, раздолбанным в хлам джипом и нежной любовью к унылым книжкам.  
Осознав, Дерек, наплевав на советы Эрики, предпочел напиться и довольно грубо бросить Джен по телефону. После этого он вдрызг разругался с настойчивой подругой, не ходил на учебу неделю и собирался не ходить еще одну, но на пороге его квартиры вдруг нарисовался предмет его страданий.

Стайлз без приглашения зашел внутрь, горестно повздыхал, посетовал на тупость хмурых одиноких волков и совсем-совсем не расстроенно заявил, что Малия его бросила. И когда совершенно спонтанно Дерек целовал Стайлза, он поклялся сам себе, что скорее умрет, чем когда-нибудь отпустит этого мальчишку.

Спустя много лет, глядя в родное, все такое же улыбчивое лицо с неизменными родинками и очками в пластиковой оправе, которые теперь Стайлз носил не ради понтов, а потому что у него действительно испортилось зрение, Дерек вспоминал каждый день, проведенный со своим мальчишкой.

Вспоминал, как они вместе окончили колледж, вместе сидели без денег, бегая от подработки к подработке, вместе вставали на ноги. Как Стайлз счастливо повторял и повторял «да!» на предложение руки и сердца. Вспоминал первые шаги их малышки Киры, удочеренной, но все равно бесконечно родной и любимой.

Не так давно она с теплой грустью сказала, что глаза Стайлза совсем выцвели, но Дерек знал, что она просто не видит. Не видит, что его глаза все такие же потрясающе ореховые и сияющие, а волосы совсем не седые и торчат такими же нелепыми вихрами. Как когда-то.

И пусть Стайлз больше не носит безразмерных толстовок и футболок с дурацкими картинками, пусть его лицо давно обзавелось морщинами, для Дерека он навсегда останется тем самым вредным мальчишкой, ради которого Дерек прочитал ненавистный «Над пропастью во ржи». 

**© SSM [Sterek 18+]**


End file.
